One Hundred Percent Chaos
by KazunaRei
Summary: A strange girl appears with the Vongola Rings in hand and runs off with them. Tsuna and the others rush after her to get them back and end up in a weird place. Just where is this girl taking them?


I am the worst. I'm sorry I couldn't help it.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or 100% Orange Juice.

* * *

><p>"Poppo!" Everyone's eyes moved from the teacher and zeroed in onto the teacher's desk. Atop it stood a tiny girl her red hair held together in a thick braid tied by a red ribbon down her back wearing a pink and blue dress with a black filly hem a large bell resting at her neck; a pair of dark brown pointed ears sticking out the mess of her hair on her head and black stocking without shoes. "Poppo!" She cried once more and stuck a pose like a cheerleader holding both hands in the air and lifting her knee grinning at the silent class. The teacher sighed turning from the board to give an unimpressed look to a certain student.<p>

"Well Sawada?" Sawada Tsunayoshi jerked blinking owlishly at his teacher. "Please take her outside, I'd rather not have to explain why I need extra desks again. The school is running out of replacements." Tsuna flushed and nodded rising from his seat walking up to the teacher's desk.

"Um," He eyed her warily. "Who are you?"

"I am Marie Poppo." The little redhead said cheerfully her luminous green eyes glinting. She twirled and with a flourish produced a familiar black box.

Tsuna wanted to die. His heart stopped at the sight of the little black box. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" He shrieked paling.

"Poppo found it." Marie replied hugging the box to her chest.

"You-you found it?! BUT IT WAS IN MY ROOM!"

"And that's where I found it!" She smiled pleased then jumped as Tsuna lunged for her flying over the desk to crash into the teacher's chair and hit the wall.

"Tsuna!" "Juudaime!" Hayato and Takeshi jumped to their feet. The sliver-haired boy rushing to the groaning light-haired brunet's side while Takeshi tried to catch Marie.

"Hey Marie-chan~ please give me that box." He cooed weaving around the desks watching her swift movements. "That's a really important box Tsuna has to keep safe."

"This is Poppo's box now!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Hayato roared. He was holding a dazed Tsuna by his arms glaring at the little girl as she just avoided being grabbed by the wisps of her hair. "GIVE THE BOX BACK NOW!"

"No," Marie made a sudden turn, causing Takeshi to crash into another student, jumping onto Tsuna's desk empty towards the window. "If you want this special box you have to catch Poppo!" She chirped and jumped out.

Tsuna buried his face in his hands and moaned while Hayato dragged a hand down his face muttering under his breath. Takeshi pulled himself off the disgruntled student laughing sheepishly helping them to their feet. "Haha sorry about that."

"Baseball freak don't just stand there GO GET HER!" The bomber snapped pointing out the window.

"Ah~?" He turning blinking wide-eyed. "I can't jump out the window I might get hurt. We're on the second floor you know." Tsuna made a keening sound and Hayato gave a full-bodied twitch.

"Y-you AUGH just come on!" He took Tsuna by the wrist and dragged the wailing teen out the room Takeshi trailing behind bemused. The teacher watched them go and sighed turning to the board once more.

"Now as I was saying . . ."

* * *

><p>They just made it outside when a bullet hit the ground inches from Tsuna foot. The brunet squealed.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna," A baby dressed in a black suit with a fedora atop his head holding a green gun glared upwards. "Why is there a girl running down the street with the Vongola Rings?" Tsuna quivered and sputtered causing the baby to sigh.

"Don't blame Tsuna Reborn. That little girl stole it out of Tsuna's room." Takeshi piped up rubbing the back of his head.

"Had it been placed somewhere safe this wouldn't have happened." Reborn gave the light-haired brunet a dark look.

"But I did-"

"Your desk drawer doesn't count as safe Dame-Tsuna." The baby jumped to smack him on the head with a green hammer sending him face first into the ground with a yelp. "Stop messing around and catch-"

"You're not chasing Poppo." They looked up. Standing across the yard was the little redhead pouting clutching the box to her chest.

Hayato whipped out his dynamite. "You got three seconds to hand the rings over brat before you're blown sky high."

"There's no need for that." She replied with a smile. "Poppo is already a good jumper!" The bomber growled and lit the fuses. "Poppo~! Catch Poppo!" Marie twirled on her toes and shot down the sidewalk.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hayato charged after her snarling. Tsuna wanted to pull his hair out. Why was this his life? A kick to his head had him scrambling up.

"Get moving." Reborn's glower sent him scampering Takeshi jogging behind him.

Marie led them on a wide goose chase through the town squealing with delight. She ran with startling speed and didn't seem to be slowing down unlike them. Tsuna's body screamed its displeasure from running nonstop for the past few hours, Hayato's body was doing the same, even Takeshi's was rebelling and he technically was more fit than the two of them put together. Reborn seated on Tsuna's head dug his foot into the brunet's scalp.

"Speed up." Tsuna couldn't even whimper trying to suck oxygen into his throbbing body.

"Shouldn't she be tired by now?" The dark-haired boy gasped sweat dripping down his face.

"She is not human." Hayato rasped pushing locks of his hair back.

"Popopopo OH! It was here, Poppo finally remembered!" Marie turned down an oddly dark alley. "This way; follow Poppo!" A bullet cut her off before she made it halfway in.

"This is as far as you go." The hitman said leveling Leon at her. Tsuna started to slump but a sharp tug on his hair had him straighten with a silent whine.

She blinked back. "Eh? Poppo's master said Poppo had to bring people to home."

"Is that right?" Reborn drawled he tilted his fedora back with his free hand. "And where is this home of your?"

"In the Abyss. Just follow Poppo!" She disappeared leaving them to stand in the mouth of the alley.

"Wh-what? Where'd she go now?!" Tsuna choked. Reborn hummed and yanked on the boy's hair once more. "Ow Reborn!"

"Stop gawking. You need to find the rings now."

"Ri-right." Tsuna sighed taking a few wobbly steps into the alley praying his legs didn't fail on him.

"Reborn do you think she's a Mist user?" Hayato muttered falling in step next to Tsuna watching his tottering form in case he fell.

"It's a possibility. It would explain why no matter how fast you all ran after her you never caught up." The baby hummed cupping his tiny chin.

Hayato grunted disgusted, "Yeah that's just what we need right now. A wild Mist Flame user on the loose with orders from some stupid master." Tsuna sighed bobbing his head in agreement; then blinked. It was awfully quiet. Usually Takeshi had something to say in response to Hayato's muttering.

"Yamamoto-kun?" He paused turning in a circle before spying the Japanese teen at an intersection with another alleyway one hand buried in his hair the other on his hip. Takeshi tilted his head left and right lips pursed and brow furrowed.

"Baseball freak what are you looking at?"

"Hm~ I dunno!"

Hayato nearly tripped over his feet in disbelief. "What!? Then stop screwing around and help us find that brat!"

" . . . Hey Reborn what do you think this is?" The bomber began muttering in Italian under his breath. The tiny hitman jumped from Tsuna's head onto the baseball player's shoulder to peer down the alley.

"Huh, I'd say that this is where own little thief ran." Tsuna and Hayato blinked and moved to the dark-haired teen's sides to stare. There was a portal in the middle of the alley. Outlined in a glow of teal blue it showed a picture of a different space.

"Did that little girl make this?" Takeshi asked turning his head to look at Reborn.

"Hm if she has Mist Flames it would be easy for her to do so."

"So now what?" Tsuna looked up at his tutor.

"In you go Dame-Tsuna."

". . . What?!" Reborn sighed jumping off Takeshi's shoulder to kick Tsuna in the back propelling him towards the open portal. "HIEEE!" The brunet flew through the portal making it waver like disturbed water and disappeared.

Hayato stared wide-eyed before rushing forward wailing and disappeared as well. Reborn retook his place on a bemused Takeshi's shoulder patting his head. "Onward Future Hitman~."

"Haha~ okay!" He smiled moving forward and stepped into the portal as well.

* * *

><p>Oh man I truly am the worst. I have no excuse. I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it and oh god I giggled myself silly over this and I had to write it so please whoever finds their way here from my other stories don't kill me. orz<p>

I wonder if I did the characters here right . . .


End file.
